Desktop and personal computers have become extremely common in the workplace and in the home. Experience has shown that the power of individual computers can be increased manyfold by forming networks of interconnected computers. One popular interconnection networking style or discipline is the LAN or "local area network" in which personal computers and workstations are interconnected so that they may easily communicate with one another or share a common resource such as a printer, hard disk or the like.
The art of computer networking has evolved to a point where standardized hardware and software modules may be purchased "off the shelf" to simplify the interconnection problem. One popular discipline is the "Ethernet.RTM." in which computers are interconnected using LAN Adaptors and related equipment.
A set of interfacing standards has arisen surrounding the use of such adaptors. These standards regulate both the electrical and the mechanical connections which can be used within the Ethernet.RTM. standard. In the IEEE ("Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers")802.3 Standard, some of the interconnection is accomplished using a pair of 15-pin D-shell mating male and female connectors which are capable of being mechanically interlocked to prevent accidental separation of the network connection.
The Ethernet.RTM. AUI 802.3 compliant 15-pin, D-shell female connector includes a sliding lock (see FIG. 1) which can engage locking posts on the mating male connector. These female connectors are used on Ethernet.RTM. devices such as the LAN Adapter Card, the Bridge, the Router and the like. These devices are a common part of the Ethernet.RTM. network for interconnected computers and workstations. The mating male connectors are typically used on AUI compliant drop cables and the micro transceiver, such as that depictea in FIG. 1.
The AUI 802.3 compliant connectors (hereafter "AUI connectors") are mated for interconnection by sliding the lock of the female connector to an unlocked position so that the male connector can be inserted into the female connector. Once the male connector has been inserted, the lock of the female connector is slid to a locked position, thereby engaging the locking posts on the male connector. Once locked, the two connectors are not easily separated and so are unlikely to become accidentally disconnected.
One serious difficulty with the sliding locking mechanism of the AUI connectors is that the female connector is frequently located at the backside of the computer equipment. Located away from ready visual and physical access, the sliding lock is difficult to operate because of its inaccessibility. Typically, the sliding lock is operated to slide between the locked and the unlocked positions, and vice versa, by awkwardly reaching behind the equipment and using the fingers, or some tool such as a screwdriver or the like, to operate the locking mechanism. It becomes necessary to rely upon a sense of feel, made more difficult once the connectors are mated. It is sometimes difficult to determine whether the sliding locking mechanism has properly engaged the locking posts of the male connector.
Alternatively, the equipment must be partially rotated in place to permit access to the female connector at the rear of the equipment. Moving the equipment runs the risk of disturbing the various cables used to interconnect the computer with other devices. Neither alternative is particularly attractive. What is needed is some way to operate the sliding lock by hand in an easy-to-use, secure manner which does not rely on a well developed sense of touch or use of an ad hoc tool such as a screwdriver.
It is useful to provide the computer system with an electrical signal which can be used to indicate whether the locking mechanism is properly engaged. Such a signal permits the system designer to incorporate a warning which can be displayed to the computer operator or sound an audible alarm when the AUI network connectors are not properly locked.
It is also useful to provide a visual indication that the locking mechanism has properly engaged the locking posts. Though such a visual indication may be accessible from near the connector only, it can be made visible more easily than a direct view of the locking mechanism.